A Mothers Love: Lily and Harry
by Mistress0Scar
Summary: Lily Potter had long accepted her fate. She would not watch her little prince grow up. James had fraught for their future, she knew they never had. She admired him for that. The self proclaimed King of Gyrffindor had his Queen and they finally had an heir. James became blissfully unaware of the death. Lily could only hope that her little prince knew the love his mother had for him.


I hope you enjoy this little snippet!

* * *

><p>She could taste her blood pumping through her body. Her heart beat loud and almost deafening. The clock ticked away the seconds before she heard the horrific scream of her husband. The small child that had been asleep in the crib next to her now screamed at the sound. Quickly the young women produced her wand and cursed the door. A cascade of red hair draped over her shoulder as she stood retrieving her son. "Shhh, you're okay silly" she cooed softly. Tears stained her child's chipmunk like cheeks.<p>

A sudden crack screamed from the door to the nursery. The child screamed again in terror. Sighing the red head set her son down and kneeled in front of him. He looked just like James Potter. The black hair, those cheek bones all of it was her husband's genes. Except for one thing; his light green eyes were hers. James once told her a few days after her son was born he could stare at his eyes forever. The memory made her smile.

Lily Potter was a young mother, she had ended up pregnant little less than year after James and she had gotten married. Both sets of grandparents were delights. Lily's sister was less than thrilled, her and Vernon had been trying for almost three years. Lily had received an owl three months after her own announcement. Petunia was with child. Another scream from her child drew her from her memories. "Harry James Potter shh" she cooed softly.

Little fingers reached for her and she delightfully gave him her hand. Another bang at the door even scared Lily. She knew the monster on the other side, she knew she was to die tonight. That wouldn't stop her instinct to fight. Four days after Harry had been born Albus Dumbledore came to the Potters giving them the news. They were the next targets of Voldemort's insanity. James had been furious, he had just had a son and he couldn't even enjoy the life he and Lily were determined to create.

Lily accepted her fate. James was the hot head despite Lily's red hair and freckles. She was quite for a few days and then resolved to at least enjoy the time she did have. Tonight Muggle children would dress up like witches and goblins and terrorize the world in search for candy. Harry had been no exception; Lily had dressed her son up like a Qudditch star like his daddy. She had spent a month on the costume and Jame's gleamed with pride when he saw Harry dressed up.

"You are so loved" she whispered to her terrorized son. A hand ran through his black hair before cupping his face. Behind her wood splintered and burst apart. Harry screamed and Lilly stood taking her wand in her hand. "Give me him" a snake like voice taunted her. The hiss like sound caused an involuntary shuttered through Lily's spine. "Go to hell Voldemort." She spat as she raised her wand. For a moment the pair looked at each other.

She sneered at his black outfit and he sneered at her own Gyrffindor gold shirt. The name Potter graced the back of her shirt, it had been her husband's from school. " I will spare you" his voice hissed once more. She scoffed at the proposition. "Like Bella spared the Longbottoms? I'd rather die than allow you to touch Harry or to end up like them" Her voice cold, causing her son to cry out once more. "Harry you are so loved" she whispered before trying to defend against a shot of green light.

It was rumored that the body didn't instantly die after a killing curse hit. Lily's body crashed to the floor but she felt nothing. Suddenly memories of her school days flooded back to her. She remembered Severus calling her a mudblood, she remembered her first kiss from James. The film of memories stopped on Harry. He had been put to bed hours before but Lily just stood there staring down at her son.

"You are so loved" she whispered one last time before her world went black. Lily Potter had accepted death, but not without fighting for the love of a child. It had been rumored after that, Lily had written letter to little Harry . None were found at the scene of their death. Years later her son faced the snake like monster once more. This fight he was no longer a babe defenseless.

Before he walked to his supposable death Lily once more was reunited with her little prince. She told him then. Thousands of letters she had written, all hidden at their home. The Wizarding world had long forgotten the house they had made a home. But there under the floor boards of what was once his room was thousands of letters. Lily had written one a day since the whispers of a Dark lord appeared. They detailed the first war and the tragic outcomes of her friends and family. She detailed her wedding to James and the life they lead together as man and wife.

Once Lily had found out about being pregnant she had written to the child. She detailed her pregnancy and annoyances, the prophecy that had sealed their fate. But most importantly she had written of the love she had. A love that had ultimately spared Alice and Frank Longbottom's life, as Lily battled Bellatrix for them. She had almost killed the mad women before she disappeared. Although Alice and Frank were not the same, she still love them the same. She had written of the love she had for Severus Snape. The red head and long forgiven him of the insult he had thrown at her all those years ago. Lily had even written about the pity she had for Voldemort. Yes, she pitied the man, a heartless creature that was clearly unable to love.

**_October 31_****_st_****_ 1981_**

**_My little Prince,_**

**_It pains me, my little son. It pains me that one day soon I will be gone and you will be left alone. Well not exactly alone. Those who have risked their lives to hide us will take care of you. But nothing can replace a mother's love. I pity the mortal man Voldemort. I often wonder as I look at you if his mother loved him. I finally came to the conclusion to my own answer tonight as your father is blissfully unaware of our fate. He is playing with you on a model broom down stairs as I write this letter. _**

**_The man who acts like god among mortals never knew love. He couldn't have. I pity him. I am sad that someone did not know the love of a mother. I watched as Alice gave birth to Neville mere moments before I started my own labor. I watched a Molly Weasley gave birth to little Ron months before I had you. In those women I found something stronger then magic. Love. _**

**_Your father and I may not longer be in this world with you, but I will never be far from you. My love for you, my little one, is too great for magic or reality to stop me. Long ago I accepted my fate: I would not be around to see you grow. Your first actual broom. The picking of your wand or your Hogwarts letter. I will never know those memories. But the ones I have I will cherish in the afterlife. _**

**_You are so unbelievably loved Harry James Potter, I cannot translate it into an amount. As you lead these letters I hope you feel the love from them. The love I had for your father. The love for Alice and Frank and little Neville. The love I had for the Weasley's and the Order. The love I had for Sirius, Remus and Peter. And of course the love I have for you. _**

**_I cannot describe the heartbreak I feel knowing I may not hold your little hand one day. I can however take solace in the fact that those people I have trusted with our lives love you. That is enough for me. _**

**_-Mummy_**


End file.
